narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beyond the Sun's Grasp: Dai Kaiôshin Seireitou vs Ryun "Ten Tails" Uchiha
:As they raise the blade to fight one final time, they shall drop the blade and bury it into their Indomidable Spirited Hearts. Within the Moon's Glow Seireitou was ontop of a hill, thinking over his fight with Ryun Uchiha over 2 months ago. He sighed to the fact that he couldnt fight above his "Shikai" state, mainly to due to the fact that he believed that the fight would've ended too soon. He then looked down and smiled, "Even if I did, Ryun has become strong. There's no way around that." he thought staring at the moon. He sighed once more and placed his hand on the hilt of his blade. "I will not fall." he thought to himself. Ryun was aproaching the small hill dressed in new garb. He now wore a black robe, and black pants with a crimson rope wrapped around his waist. Attached to his waist was a black katana, yet something about it looked out of place. Ryun had slightly longer hair but the main difference was his eyes, they had remained blue but were slitted much like in his jinchuriki form. The wind soon picked up, blowing Seireitou's long silver hair in the moonlight air. He turned to meet Ryun's eyes, "Ryun." he meerly stated Ryun returned his stare pondering many things, "Hmmm...so this is the one that'll finally end it all huh?" Ryun said to himself. He broke Sei's gaze to look up at the full moon and the clouds gathering in the sky. Thunder could be heard in the distance. Ryun folded his arms and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes, "Seireitou." Seireitou smiled, "Well then." he stated, knowing what the two were both thinking. He stared back to the other direction, with Narita in the distance. "Not here." Ryun simply vanished along with Seireitou. The two reappeared miles away where they had first met. "Heh, still quite a speed demon, eh Sei?" Ryun said smiling at his friend. He threw off his cloak, revealing a grayish-black vest that he now wore. He sunk into a stance that was more relaxed than usual. "Well, I suppose this'll be good." Seireitou stared back at Ryun, wearing a casual yet somewhat depressed and sunken look. "Yes it shall." he said, as he then drew a grin with his hair covering his eyes, as they slowly blew off to the side by the wind, revealing his non-Hyuga red eyes. He placed a hand on his hilt, "For the Love of the Game, eh Ryun?" he said, smiling. Ryun laughed, "Indeed." he said raising one eyebrow as he did. He too put his hand on the hilt of his weapon but he did not draw it just yet. There was indeed a great push from both sides. Almost incredibly dense, it was like an ocean, no, even bigger was around them. Ryun activated his Sharingan and looked forward, "Your move." he said patiently. The Warning... Something.... something was eating away at Seireitou. It was not clear but by the look of his fake smile, something was bothering him. It didnt seem his loss to Ryun was the cause, but it was strange. He looked over to Ryun and continued to smile his fake smile. A smile he had put on ever since the moment he returned to the world of the living. He turned his attention to the soon to be fight. He quickly flew to the sky in a rapid explosion. He waited for Ryun to rise to the sky as well. Ryun gathered chakra at his feet using Jíkèshǎn and lifted himself into the air. He noticed Sei's unusual attitude and grew slightly concerned, but shoved the thoughts out of his mind. He calmly unsheathed his blade and held it in front of him. "Listen to me carefully Sei, you have exalted yourself above the throne of a man. You claim to be even to God, the great I AM and Lord of all. And now here I stand, to tell you that His son is now about to act. For the Lord God, the true Lord of all has given warning Seireitou. Therefore, the Lord your God says, 'For as the lightning comes from the east and flashed to the west, so also will be the coming of the Son of Man.'" Ryun re-opened his eyes. "You have been warned." Seireitou calmly closed his eyes, wearing a simple expression upon his face. "Here me well Ryun. I may be a God but I am not the God. Now listen well, Ryun." he said, opening his eyes to reveal the twisted and divine eyes of someone beyond that of the mortal world, the Yùnmìngyǎn pierced through Ryun's soul. He let a powerful pressure fall on him and Ryun, one causing even a Yonkou to be frightened. "You beings of Earth. You address the Lord as someone who is easily reachable. You speak of the rank of God as if it's up for any bum to obatin. These beliefs wil not save you. What happens today is between you and I, and no-one else. Believe else and you will die here. You have been warned, Ryun." he stated, drawing his powerful blade, revealing an even more powerful pressure resonating from Seireitou's person. A Twisted Heart and a Powerful Eye Ryun sighed, "At least he seems himself", he thought as he kind of half smirked and nodded towards Sei. Ryun moved his blade into a more defensive position. He focused his chakra and found that the pressure Sei had caused was quite bearable, even somewhat enjoyable. He settled down, quieted his racing heart and spoke calmly, "Go for it Sei." Seireitou smirked as he disappeared, reappearing right infront of Ryun, he clashed his blade again and again and again, with Ryun. The third tiem, he focused more chakra into the blade and pushed Ryun back. He then flew to the air, with his Wupiao's speed, flashing behind Ryun, kicking him up to the sky. He flew up, clashing with Ryun's blade once more. "This wont be the same result, Ryun." he said, as he pushed Ryun back in the bladed struggle and went forward, slicing at Ryun's left shoulder, leaving a decent cut upon it. However, just before Seireitou made the cut, Ryun had used Jíkèshǎn to flash slightly to the side, catching Sei's hand. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, "Indeed, this time you are going to have to be far faster then that." Again using Jíkèshǎn he flashed down to ground. Ryun then used his ability, Huólìzōu, to create a chakra bow. Seireitou smirked, as he was already infront of Ryun, and smiled, as his eyes met Ryun's. "What was that? About being faster?" he asked, as he slashed at Ryun's bow and missed. However, this was anticipated, for his goal was to slice Ryun's hand and caused him to lose his blade as it hit the floor as Seireitou charged hsi blade straight into Ryun's chest as a high speed. Ryun quickly countered by firing a chakra arrow. He knew the blast wasn't enough to harm Seireitou. He then pointed his hand in the direction of his blade, which came flying back into his hand. He flicked his wrist, causing the bow to vanish. "Please, its like you're moving in slow motion." he retorted laughing. He spun his blade by it's crimson cloth then used his Jíkèshǎn to create after-images as he rushed forward. "Fire Release: Great Dragon Blitz!" he yelled as giant dragon-headed fireballs at Seireitou, the after images seemed to fire the same technique. Seireitou closed his eyes and smiled. He was having fun. He breathed in and stated, "Shinra Tensei.". His attack blew away the fireballs, all to the side. The flames created a circle of fiery death circling them. He chuckled and stated, "What was that about slow motion?" he stated as Ryun looked down to see a wide gash through his chest, for the symbol of the letter 'S'. He then smirked, "Wanna play with fire? Then use some real fire, not little kiddie warmers." he continued, closing his left eye. The Final Flame: The Sun's Gift The cut wasn't very deep, in fact it was merely a scratch. This was thanks to Ryun's Yí, which hardened his skin. He smirked, "Very well, but first order of buisness; in our last bout you did not release, at first I assumed this was because of your current power being more than enough, but now I believe it is because you did not have the time. Well now is your chance...release your blade." Seireitou frowned and then let out a hearty laugher. "Wrong. I didn't release my blade simply because back then.... I didn't wanna kill you." he replied, spinning his blade around on his finger. "You wanna see my power?" he stated, "Make sure you can handle it." he continued as he opened his left eye as Ryun was quickly engulfed in an intense golden-black flame. Ryun's eyes widened, but only briefly. He gathered chakra in his mouth and then let out a blood chilling, heart stopping, roar which put out the flames almost instantly and caused violent winds in the area. Ryun's slitted eyes were now as thin of slits as Seireitou had ever seen them. He again spun his blade before settling into his next stance, "Impressive." Seireitou's face remained normal and calm, as if he expected that to happen. He sighed and jumped back back, calmly stating "Zhēngyàn". Suddenly, thousands of flames began to surround and burn Ryun from each angle. As he watched Ryun being burned alive, he moved his attention to his blade and stared at the sky. "It's almost time." From within the flames Ryun's seemingly last words were, "Seireitou...His wrath shall fall from heaven!" The flames were being seemingly sucked into Ryun himself as a violent black chakra began to form around him and his blade remained as a katana but its blade had become almost pure white. Its guard glowed a whiteish-gold. Its hilt became jet black. He himself went through a change of outfit, his hair stood on end and became longer. He also wore an outfit very much similar to his Snake Sage outfit, only black. "This is my equivalent to Shikai." he stated calmly. Seireitou stared at Ryun's transformation and let out a chuckle which soon evolved into a laugh. "Yes. This is what I've been waiting for." he stated as he smiled and stated, "Reign over the Holy Heavens - Xūnquándìhú" he said as a pillar of holy light shot out from the blackened nightime sky, forcing tomorrow to arrive sooner then expected. Seireitou was in the middle of this holy pillar of light as 9 giant pillars all surrounded both him and Ryun. Each glew brilliantly with holy chakra within them. "You said before that his wrath would fall from the heavens. You were right, but were talking about the wrong person." he stated, as he calmly walked out from the light pillar, revealing himself to be in white prophet clothing, with golden lining. His blade became a daitō with a gold blade. Its guard is black and in the shape of the kanji for "sei", meaning "pure". Its hilt becomes a very dark red with a black broken link chain at the end of the hilt, hanging off of it. Seireitou stared at Ryun with eyes of golden in color. "This is what you wanted, right?" he asked as his pressure began to even sweat Ryun. Releasement: Grasping the Sun Ryun nodded his agreement, but grinned a half grin. His blade felt light in his hand as he spun it by the crimson cloth once more. He merely glanced up, revving up his chakra allowing his a Seireitou's pressure to collide, showing that he was no longer the child who could not bare intense chakras. Within an instant they were gone, trading sword blows yet neither could hit each other. It was no struggle for Ryun to keep up. His Sharingan was adept at tracking extremely fast movement. He tracked Seireitou's every move, blocking each of them. Ryun then all of a sudden pointed his free hand directly into Seireitou's face shouting, Biāo, which fired extremely concentrated chakra into Sei's face at point blank. Seireitou let out a small grin as he vanished. No trace, no sense, no nothing. He was gone. It was as if he had been wiped off the face of the Universe. Suddenly, to Ryun's surprise, Seireitou hand was touching the back of Ryun's head and was glowing, "Āoshǎn" he simply stated as Seireitou's attack blew up in Ryun's face, creating a large explosion. However Seireitou was already vanished and reappeared seconds before the accual explosion to another location, about a few feet from the accual explosion. Seireitou stared into the large smoke, "Should you know, a Xiaochu's speed is called Wupiao. While like yours, it has a special power... to move even through time." he stated. "Oh, so thats why your so slow." said Ryun from behind Seireitou. There were burn marks from where Ryun had been struck by Seireitou's move but he appeared healthy otherwise. "You know nothing of my speed other than it exists, you have little idea what I'm capable of." Ryun laughed a little and used Jíkèshǎn again to flash in front of his opponent, "I think that you are very impressive Sei, however, it sure would suck if you released that form." As Ryun began to shove his hand through Seireitou, he immediatly caught Ryun's hand. "It would suck? If my form was released?" he began. "Dont make me laugh!" he said, as his chakra pressure was began to even force Ryun off. He quickly pushed Ryun back and slashed at his chest, leaving a large gash as blood forcibly squirted out. "Thats my line, Ryun. What would suck, is if you released that form!" he stated, swinging his blade at Ryun with even more force behind it. Ryun blocked the oncoming blow with his blade, grinning at Seireitou's reaction to his simple comment. He closed his eyes and smirked, "What did you call your equivalent to cero again? Hmmm...Āoshǎn was it? Well here is mine." Ryun said pointing two fingers in Seireitou's face, "Wěishòu Wángshǎn'"!" he murmured, firing a green-cyan blast from them and right into Seireitou's face. He waited until his opponent had slammed into the ground before he spoke again. "I have never had the opportunity to use some of these powers, now we shall see what you are capable of...Seireitou. Let his wrath be known to all creation!" Ryun stated. It was as if all the light around them was cut out as black energy filled the sky, causing the smoke from the explosion to form rings around the epicenter. A blade came out and cleared the energy with a swing. Ryun could only see Sei out of the corner of his eye, "Shàngdì Jiùēndāoyè" he stated boldly. Seireitou smiled, "So, this is your Bankai equivalent, huh? Interesting." he said as he flicked his sword away and focused energy around his hands, forming a golden bow. He drew a golden arrow and shot it. Almost instantly, it tore through Ryun's shoulder. "Usually, a Xiaochu's ancient torture methods consisted of 100 cuts to the body. They would be sure to avoid any lethal areas, so to keep their victim alive as long as possible. You have just experienced, your first cut." he stated Ryun's shoulder recovered mostly from the healing chakra of the Ten-Tailed beast, but he could still feel the pain. He held out his blade which became cloaked in a crimson chakra, "Yáchǐ Sòngjiāo!!!!!! Fang of Deliverance!", he yelled, firing a fang-shaped blast at Seireitou which erupted all around the area. Seireitou chuckled as his bow disappeared. he cupped his hands together and quickly formed a powerful lightened lance. "Lance of Heaven!" he yelled, shooting off the lance at Ryun, exploding and caused an explosion so big, it overlapped the size of the city of Narita. Ryun's attack was brushed off and Ryun himself was overcome by the lance's power. However, just as the explosion began, a deafening roar was heard and the blast was almost completely blown away. Ryun had released a Chāichú, a technique that focuses a powerful focal point of immense chakra to a user's mouth. The appearance of this charging up is like shockwaves being pulled in by the user. Once enough energy has been charged, the user will yell a shockwave, blowing away the opponent as a powerful beam of energy follows and attacks the target will immense power. The beam that followed absorbed the remaining power from Seireitou's attack, making it even bigger, and collided with Seireitou. Nothingness. As soon as the blast exploded on contact, nothing happened. It was silent, yet Ryun could feel a deepening pain his cut from before. As the smoke cleared, Seireitou stood unharmed. "That attack of yours... Had no heart behind it. What happened to the Ryun full of heart and spirit who defeated me? Right now, you dont even deserve to see my Zuizhong." he cruelly stated, appearing right infront of Ryun with his fist lodged in Ryun's gut. Ryun's mouth was drooling with blood as Seireitou punched him with great force in the face upwards towards the sky. Seireitou frowned, and flew past Ryun higher, and regained his golden bow. He focused an arrow and shot it at Ryun's face at close contact. Calling Him Out Ryun's hand appeared as a blur, slicing the arrow clean in two. He landed on his feet, blood loss beginning to take slight effect. The effects of using his Nèizàidezòng for so long was evident by his blue slitted eyes becoming crimson slitted eyes. Each time he released he was brought closer and closer to the Ten-Tails' true form. He soon regained his composure and then made a slicing movement with his clawed fingers, creating Bìzhuǎ. His claws glowed and then he made a slashing motion that created giant, roughly one kilometer long "claws" of solidified chakra from the end of each of his fingers. The attacked act as a ranged claw attack which he controled like regular claw attacks by using slashing motions. The skies darkened with Ryun's technique, and Seireitou meerly levitated in the sky slightly below Ryun. "So then, this is your new power? Pathetic." he simply responded and flicked his bow away, bringing his sword back. He cut his finger on his blade, letting the blood flow. He then brought his hand to point at Ryun as it glowed an intense purple. He yelled, "Háohuáng Āoshǎn!!", shooting off a powerful blast of purple energy from his hands, with extroardinary force behind it. It soon collided and exploded to Ryun's body. Just before the blast hit, Ryun took all of the blood off of his chest wound and fired Yù Chāichú, which fired a large green blast at the oncoming purple one. When they collided, they canceled one another out. Ryun stood with little care to what Sei had said, in fact, he retorted back at him, "I could say the same about you." He then shrugged his shoulders, "You'd better release, it doesnt really feel like you have much power down there." he said looking down at Sei. A Darkening Sky: Seireitou's Zuizhong Seireitou sighed, "If you truly want to see it, very well, ill show it to you." he stated as he swung his blade by it's chained hilt as both him and his blade began to glow a dark crimson. "Zuìzhōng - Shèng Xūnquándìhú" he stated as his body was overcome by a crimson energy as small clouds of energy began to circle both him and Ryun. They were not threatning, but mellow and calm, as if all of the world's hopes and dreams were now centered around him and Ryun. He smiled as he stepped out form the light, Seireitou's hair became a pure scarlet and became longer, mostly the side-burns and bangs. He wears an outfit, revealing his lower stomach area and it is white, ties by black buttons. Xūnquándìhú remains as a Daito but its blade has become scarlet-colored. Its guard remains black and becomes in the shape of the kanji for "purotekuto", meaning "protect". Its hilt becomes gold-colored with a silver broken link chain at the end of the hilt, hanging off of it. He stared at Ryun and widened his eyes as only his spiritual pressure brushed Ryun back. Ryun grinned and increased the pressure of his chakra to a level where it matched Sei with ease. "I see, so this is your Bankai equivalent." he mused. The two vanished once more, clashing evenly every blow. For several minutes this continued and neither one could land a blow. Ryun grimaced at the strenuousness of the battle and saw that Sei was doing the same. The two traded blasts of chakra yet nothing seemed to hit. Ryun clearly enjoyed the challenge, but after almost ten minutes, the two kicked off from each other and landed adjacent, "This is going nowhere Seireitou." Ryun said huffing. Seireitou huffed alittle and then smiled as he stood upright, as if he was never even tired. Instantly Seireitou shattered into thin air, leaving a confused Ryun staring at the shattered pieces of Seireitou. Ryun swung his blade in a circle then slammed it into the ground, as he prepared to retaliate against Sei's next assult. Seireitou walked out, clapping his hands gently. "Well done Ryun. However, your too reckless. This fight ended the minute you saw my Zuizhong release." he stated, swinging his blade and bringing it to the forefront. Ryun roared with laughter, "Look Sei, I can see stored power with the Sharingan, you are going to need to release at least two more times before that threat even makes a registry in my brain." Ryun warned. Seireitou snikered, "You're a fool." he simply replied as he closed his eyes. He moved his blade from his right side to his left, as Ryun's stomach area was immediatly torn apart. Parts of his ribs and intestines coudl be shown visibly. It was simply an after image, Ryun was far above the battlefield, "You are arrogant if you do not accept powers that are even or greater than you own. You must release again, it is your only hope of actually having a place in the outcome of this battle.....or is that it...?" Ryun asked growing quiet, "You dont want to admit it, but this power of yours was gained to surpass Hikaru and Echo...but your frustrated because in our last battle I won...you tried so hard to defeat the strongest and fastest of the Yonkou that you didnt expect the weakest to win. That was why you've been faking that smile of yours." Seireitou smiled, "Wrong. I am who I am, reguardless." he stated he held his blade in his right hand tightly. "Now, witness the power of my Zuizhong." he said as the energy clouds from before began to circle around Seireitou. Ryun managed a smile, a buzzing noise could be heard in the distance, but Ryun payed no heed as he settled into a deffensive stance, "Lets see it." Destruction's Right Hand Seireitou lowered his blade and instantly disappeared. There was a calm in the air. Suddenly, a spark of energy covered the field and then disappeared instantly. Ryun looked down to see three deep cuts on his chest. "That is cuts 2, 3, and 4." he stated, reappearing behind Ryun, with his back turned. Ryun was completely unimpressed. He picked up his own blade and pointed it forward, "Línghúnzòng- Shàngdìchéng Jiùēndāoyè!" he shouted as a blue wave of chakra fired out from in front and behind Ryun, forcing Sei to evade the blast. The amount of power this form has is staggering, to the point that the mere activation of this form literally shook the surrounding area as well as causing any water nearby to rage and violent winds to whip up. Ryun vanished, smacking Seireitou with his blade, then immediately appearing behind him smacking him again, sending him in a vertical angle, which he once again caught Sei, at knocking him into the ground, causing an explosion. In the eye of the explosion, Seireitou roared with laugher, "Is that all you have Ryun!? Is that all?!?!" he yelled out as he charged at Ryun, clashing blades with him. He used his free hand to focus a Āoshǎn at close-range towards Ryun. However, as he made Ryun's attention on the Aoshan, Seireitou threw his blade upwards and focused another Aoshan with his newly freed hand. The two blasts exploded on contact with Ryun's face as Seireitou grabbed Ryun's hand as his head was full of smoke. He frowned as his hand began to glow a crimson red. "Mièdiào!" he yelled as the energy exploded Ryun's right hand clean off, letting his blood quickly rush out of his body. Seireitou roared in laugher once more, "For the love of the game, eh Ryun?!" he yelled out, as he kicked Ryun to the sky and began to viciously pound Ryun's face in, hitting and laughing with each punch, even causing two of Ryun's teeth to fall out, along with the puddles of blood flowing out. When Ryun raised his head back up, Seireitou's eyes widened. In this form, he has a Bijuu mask, resembling more of a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead. From the back of the mask, four spike-shaped marks stretch, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. He has long straight hair, and a Hollow hole even larger than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. Ryun snarled at Sei seemingly mindless. Seireitou wore an expression of indifference, "Wow. So, even the great Ryun cannot hold onto his conciousness. Pathetic." he simply stated, backing away from Ryun. He flew up high to regain his thrown away blade. He gently stared into the blade, as if to apoligize for throwing it like he did. He then faced down Ryun and gripped his blade with two hands instead of one. "You ready Ryun...?" Ryun laughed, but the laugh was strange. A fusion of voices if you will. "I'm in control you mindless dope." Ryun said, however something was out of place. He was indeed in control but the rage that was in him now was unearthly. His severed arm regenerated with the form and Ryun answered Seireitou's question, "yes." Seireitou chuckled, "Well then. How interesting, Ryun." he said, as he looked straight for Ryun and dashed off, clashing with Ryun's blade again and again. He smiled, "Shinra Tensei!" he yelled, knocking Ryun slightly off balance and pointed his finger at Ryun's mask, "Aoshan!!" he yelled, blowing up Ryun's mask from close up. In the Name of the Mask The mask simply reformed on its own, "Surely you weren't stupid enough to believe that was enough to break my biju mask form. He folded his arms, "So, you have actually continued to grow stronger. Has Hikaru leaving Narita been enough? I hate to tell you this Sei, but my time is dwindling as well here. What is our legacy...and what is yours...eh?" Seireitou sighed and then stared with narrowed eyes at Ryun, "You shouldn't been talking so big for someone without a leg." he stated as Ryun stared down to see that he was missing his right leg. Only a puddle of blood was in it's place. Ryun's hollowed eyes narrowed, a chuckle could be heard from within the mask. He merely bore the black, crimson eyes he had into Sei, not making another noise or movement. He allowed Sei to stare deep into those cold heartless eyes. Seireitou stared into his eyes and laughed, "So that's it? Pity. I was hoping to get to use Xuehei in this..." he stated as he grasped his blade and smiled. "You're not the only one with a mask."